Christa und Panzer (Adopted)
by Takashi2019
Summary: I will do my best to continue where the original author left off. Few small changes but mostly the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Christa und Panzer (Adopted)**

**I will do my best to continue where the original author left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto**

* * *

A blonde teenaged girl was standing beside a tank, she was reminiscing how her father had found her 7 years ago.

Flashback

7 years ago

An elderly man in was tending to the medical supplies of his pharmacy when he spotted a lock of messy blonde hair outside his door. The man walked up to his shop's door, deciding to take a look. The man could only gasp in horror that it was a young girl no older than nine lying on the ground with dirt marks, wounds, and bruises.

"Mein gott!" the elderly man gasped. "We must get you inside little one!" he gently picked up the girl, despite his age; he was quite fit and healthy. He called one of his employees to help him, the older woman gasped as well.

"Sir what happened!?" the woman asked.

"I do not know. But enough questions and help me!"

The woman nodded and took the girl; they placed her on a couch as the old man grabbed some ointments and a first aid kit from his shop. The girl was fortunate to have been found by a medical shop. "She doesn't seem too severely injured, a bit malnourished but nothing that cannot be alleviated." The woman noted. "Ah! She's waking up! Hello there, what is your name?"

"N-name?" the blonde girl opened her eyes and muttered the word.

"Do you have a name?" the old man asked her. The girl shook her head.

"I don't know."

The elderly man sighed, "I see you have amnesia. Oh well, it cannot be helped. You can stay here as long as you like, I want to help you."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

**Flashback End**

**-Present Time-**

* * *

"Christa!" an elderly man in his late 70s came calling her. A few months after he found her he decided to adopt her as she had nowhere else to go, and also because he reminded him of his later daughter who died twenty years ago.

"Coming papa!" the girl named Christa replied, she had beautiful flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes. At the age of sixteen she has been the target of many boys vying for her affection, but her father wouldn't have any of it, despite his age he can throw a mean right hook. She ran over to her father and gave him a hug, "Thank you for giving me the Tiger papa!"

"Anything for my Engelchen (Little angel)." The man hugged his daughter back, ever since she discovered Panzerfahren also known as Sensha-do around the world, she wouldn't keep quiet about. He was happy that she was interested in the sport, she had been so entranced by the idea of girls operating tanks in mock battles.

"So have you chosen which school to go to?" He asked his daughter with a smile.

"All the schools I have seen are already successful, and Kuromorimine is way to strict for me, especially with the tanking you taught me. Besides Erika is there."

He nodded in agreement, Kuromorimine only teaches by the book, and with the way he taught Christa, the school was not for her. Not to mention there was animosity between her and Erika who goes to Kuromorimine. "So that leaves only one school left. They just revived their sensha-do team."

Christa nodded. "Ooarai. They seem to have a mix of different tanks from different nations, and their commander uses unorthodox tactics, based from what I saw in their match against St. Gloriana. I like it, supporting the underdogs."

The elderly man chuckled. "Ooarai it is. I will make the necessary arrangements, and get you an apartment there. It would be nice, living on a ship for your school years. Oh how the times have changed."

"Your not that old papa." Christa said causing her father to give out a hearty laugh ashe kisses her head.

"Now go and pack Christa, I will be coming with you to Ooarai. It has been a while since I left home for a trip. Maybe you can find a crew for the tiger as well."

* * *

**FLASH BACK START**

* * *

"Hmm... Kuromorimine is out of the question. St. Gloriana already has a decent sized team. Saunders is to big for my tastes. Maybe I'll watch a bit of TV. Something might come up." Christa turned on the television.

"The match between Ooarai and St. Gloriana will now begin." The announcer said.

"Hm? Ooarai?" Christa began.

A flare rose into the sky. "Match start." The announcer continued. Oorais team imediately advanced while St. Gloriana remained in their starting position a while longer before advancing. Christa was still a bit confused by Ooarai's choice of camouflage.

"Ok, who let the 3rd graders near the M3?" Christa asked still a bit confused. Ooarai's Panzer IV had split of from the group and was heading towards St. Glorianas team. St. Gloriana was holding a tight formation while advancing. When Ooarai's IV got there, it fired a shot near the Churchill, drawing the attention of four 37mm howitzers and a very unfriendly 6 pounder gun. As Ooarai's IV turned around and began to retreat, St. Gloriana's tanks began to pursue. Christa was surprised at the skills of the Panzer IV's driver as it was avoiding every shot that was fired at them. It was then that Christa got a good look at the Panzer IV's commander. A girl with light brown hair and eyes. Christa recognized who it was immediately. "Miho Nishizumi...So you left Kuromorimine..." She thought as she remembered what happened at the last national tournament. Miho had abandoned her post to save her drowning comrades, causing the flag tank to be shot and immobilized. Christa realized that Miho must have been given a lot of grief because of that, or disowned even. When Ooarai's IV managed to reach the rendezvous with the rest of the team, they mistook the IV for an enemy tank, firing at it and giving away their position to St. Gloriana. As Ooarai's tanks began taking fire from Matilda's and the Churchill, The M3's crew went full coward mode, abandoning their tank and hiding in a tree. The 38t had just lost its tracks and Ooarai's remaining tanks were retreating into the town. Christa was surprised when they managed to take out one of the matilda's, but the type 89 was eliminated, and the StuG soon folowed. She was even more amazed that Ooarai's only remaining tank the IV was able to take down all four matilda's. But the Churchills armor was to thick for the Panzer IV's 75mm gun. "Hm... Supporting the underdog..." She thought.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

**After The Tournament Selections**

* * *

Team Anglerfish who operates Ooarai's Panzer IV were in a tank cafe having some cake while discussing their upcoming match with Saunders University High, known for their superior numbers and Sherman variants. All in all they were a force to be reckoned with.

As Miho was about to eat her cake a voice called out from behind. "Sub commander?" She turned her head recognizing a khaki haired girl. "Or would that be former sub commander."

Another girl appeared behind her, who looked like Miho only with darker hair. "Big sister..." Miho said , causing her friends to turn their heads towards her in surprise.

The older girl then spoke up. "Im surprised you took up tanking again."

"Of course she took up tanking. It's in her blood after all." Everyone's heads turned and spotted a blonde haired girl with blue eyes smirking.

The khaki girl frowned. "Christa..."

"Erika, what a coincidence meeting you here." Christa said.

Yukari raised her eyebrows in surprise at the blond, she was wearing their uniform but she had never seen her before. "To think you enrolled for Ooarai Christa."

"Of course I did. Why would I want to join you stuck ups?"

Erika was about to say something when the older Nishizumi spoke again. "Erika that's enough, We're leaving." Erika huffed and followed her commander.

After they were gone Christa turned to her fellow schoolmates and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Christa. I just enrolled at your school. I also took up tanking to join you guys against Saunders."

"But we don't have enough tanks anymore." Miho said with a worried face.

Christa grinned. "Oh don't worry about that. I have my own tank my papa gave me. I just need a crew."

Yukari perked up. "You have your own tank!? What is it?" Christa was taken aback by her upbeat personality, she seems to be an army nut.

"I can show you guys, it's at the school right now where I left it."

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

**Ooarai Tank Garage**

* * *

The entire Ooarai team was gaping at the tank with the blonde girl sitting on top. Yukari was stuttering. "T-T-T-T-Tiger 217! How did you get this?!"

"I gave it to her. I only want the best for my daughter." An elderly man walked into the field wearing his old uniform from the war.

Erwin the commander of hippo team merely let her jaw drop. In front of them was a legend from World War II. "Otto Carius! Your father is Otto Carius!"

Christa smirked. "My name is Christa Carius. Adopted daughter of Oberleutnant Otto Carius."

"Enough with the adopted part Christa, you are my daughter and that is that." Otto smiled at his daughter.

"Yes papa." Christa replied.

"And you must be Miho Nishizumi the commander correct?" Miho only nodded. She was still stunned by the fact that in front of them was a tanker legend along with a legendary tank.

Once she found her voice she bowed at the man, followed by the rest of the girls. "It's an honor to meet you sir!"

"Likewise young lady. Now then Christa, have you found a crew for the Tiger yet?"

"Nein, I was just about to get to that actually." She then turned to Miho and the student council. "I can handle both commanding and gunning, that's how I work. All I need is a loader, driver and radio operator."

Miho nods. "We will make sure you get the crew."

"Now then I must take my leave." Otto continued. "Christa are you forgetting something?" Christa rolled her eyes and jumped down to give her father a hug.

"I'll see you at the match papa."

After her father left she turned back to her fellow teammates. "I look forward to working with you all! Saunders won't know what hit them."

Anzu grinned. "We're lucky to have you, we'll have a crew for you by tomorrow. Our match won't be for a few days anyway." Yukari was still drooling over the tank. The tiger was a masterpiece of German engineering.

* * *

**Phew... I have to split my time between this and my other fic "For A World Without Darkness" so don't expect updates very often. There was also a problem with the original authors pc so I will have retype a bit of this.**

**I made a few small modifications to the story.**

**Please review and please check out my other fic.**

**See ya next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**After school hours**

* * *

The girls were walking out of the school after practice, "Looks like Yukari didn't show up for practice." Hana noted out as they walk.

Miho then turned to Saori, "Did you get any texts from her?" Saori shook her head.

"None at all. There's no reception when I call."

"I wonder what's wrong." Hana asked.

"She probably just got sick or something." Christa finally spoke.

Akiyama Home

They walked out wondering what happened to Yukari, so they decided to go see her at her place. It was a simple place, along with it they owned a salon and barber shop. They walked in causing the door to ring (as is standard for any kind of shop).

"Did Akiyama's family own a barber shop?" Saori asked.

As the door opens they were greeted by a lady who looked very luck like Yukari and a man, "Welcome." The lady said.

"Um, is Yukari around?" Miho asked with a bit of a shy voice.

"And you are…?" the man added.

"We're her friends." Christa said.

"Friends…" the man said, then his eyes widened and started freaking out. "F-F-F-Friends!?" he stood up dropping his newspaper as he waves his hands in a panic.

"Calm down honey." The lady said.

"But seriously! Her friends! She never brings home any friends!"

"I know, I know." The lady then turned back to the girls as she bows, "Thank you for being so nice to her."

"AH!" the man said before dropping to his knees and bowing in an extremely formal manner. "My heartfelt thanks."

"Yukari went to school really early today and hasn't come back yet." Yukari's mother said while trying to calm down her husband. "Come on up." She offered.

As they enter her room, they were greeted by everything related to military history and a lot of models from tanks to aircraft. Christa was impressed, she can even see a model of her father's tank Tiger 217 on one of the shelves. "Impressive, she even has a model of my father's panzer."

"Oh? Which one is it?" Yukari's mother asked with curiosity.

"This one here." She pointed to Tiger 217 "My father is Otto Carius; he adopted me 7 years ago."

"Oh my, that's so nice! I bet Yukari was very excited to have met you."

"You can say that." Christa said as she chuckled.

"Here please have some." The mother said as she placed a tray of drinks on the table. She then explained how they are Yukari's first friends to have come here. She wasn't able to make any friends because of her Panzer obsession so she was happy that she was able to make friends with Sensha-do. Everyone smiled at that, Sensha-do really is a great way to make friends.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves."

"What nice parents." Hana said with a smile.

Within a few seconds Yukari showed up by coming through the window, surprising everyone in the room (Except for Mako, you never know what if she is surprised with her low blood pressure).

"Yukari!?" Saori said.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Yukari finally said, wondering why they were in her room.

"We were worried that you didn't come to practice today." Hana replied.

"So why did you come through the window?" Christa asked, she noted the shirt she was wearing, not that she minded. It was kind of cute.

"I was worried my dad would get fussy over the getup I'm wearing." She said before continuing. "Well perfect timing! Bear witness to what I bring!" she said once again showing them a USB stick.

As she plugged it into her computer, she showed her infiltration to Saunders University High, from somehow getting a uniform of the school to showing how nice the people are in the school.

"So why are you wearing a convenience store uniform to begin with?" Saori finally asked about her clothes.

"Oh I got on a supply liner and snuck into their academy warship." Yukari replied, finally revealing why she was wearing such an outfit.

The video revealed where they keep their tanks, and the meeting for discussing the upcoming match. She asked what formation they would be using, but was caught when they asked her name. Sergeant Oddball, Sixth Mechanized Division. Saunder's Commander Kay just laughed at the name while her second-in-command pointer at her accusing her of being a spy. She ran out the door to make her escape as she concludes her video.

Everyone sighed in relief that she got out unscathed. "What an absurd report." Mako pointed out.

"I did all I could."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Nishizumi-dono. This is all I could do, but please use this as reference." Yukari handed the USB to Miho.

"Thanks Yukari, now we know their flag panzer thanks to this. I'll try and come up with some tactics." Miho replied.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Ooarai Panzer Training Grounds**

* * *

They just finished with practice for the upcoming match, Christa was pleased with her crew, Makoto was a good driver, she needed some work but nothing that can't be fixed. Hitagi can load rounds quite fast and Kotone loved using the radio, not to mention her texting skills rivaled that of Saori. Christa had the Tiger modified with the command seat to function as a gunner seat as well, giving more room for the loader, which essentially decreased the gun's loading time.

As they finish up with tank maintenance on the Tiger, Christa was quite a good mechanic, but she only knew how to work the Tiger's engine when it came to tanks, which garnered attention to the automobile club.

* * *

**Day of the match**

* * *

Everyone was present for the first round of the annual International Sensha-do Tournament. Momo was barking out orders. All the girls were impressed with what Saunders brought with them, from food stands to showers to hair salons, they were loaded.

The decided to not show the Tiger just yet as to use it a surprise, the only thing Christa had to worry about was the Sherman Firefly , other than that the rest of Saunder's Shermans can't penetrate the Tiger's armor.

Kay walked in with two of her teammates greeting the Anzu the student council president, "Hey Anji!"

"Yo Kay thanks for the invitation."

"You can have anything you want to eat here!" They exchanged some jokes and conversation when Kay recognized Yukari. "Yo Sergeant Oddball Third Class!"

"Oh no she's on to me!"

"How ya been?" Kay asked casually, surprising Team Anglerfish.

"Um… well."

"Come visit any time, we're always open!" she said before turning to a certain long blonde-haired blue-eyed girl. "Christa you're here too!" she ran up to her hugging her, surprising everyone once more.

"Hey Kay, been too long!" Christa said as she hugs her friend back.

"You should come visit sometime!"

"I will think about it, right now the tournament comes first." Kay nodded in understanding, this tournament is really important to those in Sensha-do.

* * *

**The Match**

* * *

As the match was about to begin, the Tiger was well hidden out of sight in their starting position, none of the other schools watching know that Ooarai has a Tiger tank in their arsenal, all they see present are their five tanks everyone knows Ooarai uses. Anzu and Kay shook hands saying good luck to each other before returning to their respective tanks. Normally hiding a tank during the start of the match isn't against the rules, it's quite uncommon to do.

As everyone was in Miho explained to everyone once more, the objective of the match was to immobilize the flag tank to win the match, basically eliminate the VIP. The same applies to their tank as well, which right now is their Panzer 38(t).

"Remember, use mobility, keep moving and split the enemy to lure them to the Tiger and the Stug."

"Jawohl/Roger that!" Christa and the rest of the team said.

As the flair exploded into the air signalling the match to begin, all the tanks rolled out into the battlefield. The Shermans were moving as Ooarai positioned themselves into the forest, Miho ordered Rabbit and Duck team, the M3 Lee and the Type 89 to keep them posted on their flanks.

"Roger that!" both tanks replied

"The rest of us will protect Turtle team." Miho said.

Momo was a bit annoyed, "Couldn't you have done something with the Team names?"

"I like it." Anzu interjected.

"Panzer vor!" Miho barked out.

A few minutes later Duck team were at the appointed position, some of the crew were complaining how hot it was inside the tank when their commander told them to be quiet and stop the tank. Their commaner Azusa opened the hatch and scanned the area, spotting three Shermans over the hill. "This is Rabbit team, we're at point B085, proceeding to lure the enemy."

As the tank begun to move they received gun fire from behind, surprising team Rabbit. "The Shermans have us surrounded!" Azusa said over the radio.

"Team Rabbit, we will aid you from the south-west! Duck team follow us!"

"Hai!"

As the M3 Lee sped towards their teammates, the crew began shouting at the Saunders tanks. "Stop following us!"

"Perverts!"

"Stalkers!"

Miho radioed over if the Rabbit team can stop moving, only for them to reply that it was impossible for them.

"Rabbit team reports they are receiving fire from six tanks." Saori added.

"Rabbit team you will join Anglerfish and Duck to the south-east." Miho ordered. As the tanks joined they made their escape into safety, spotting two Shermans ahead of them, Miho gave the order to push through them. As they broke through with no tank losses, Kay ordered to not pursue.

Miho sighed in relief, "It seems they knew we were coming." She said when widened her eyes in revelation, she opened the hatch spotting a radio interception balloon over their heads. They stopped for a while reviewing the rules, unfortunately nothing was said about radio interception in the book. They couldn't do anything about until Miho came up with a plan, use their cellphones while using the radio to lure them.

"All panzers , advance to junction 0985 from the south and hold there! The enemy should have stopped at the junction from the north, so aim your guns at the north."

As they are at the junction, they placed Duck team behind a bush towing some broken wood. As Miho spots the incoming Shermans she radioed over to the rest of her teammates, "We're surrounded all tanks fall back!"

The Type-89 then began moving with the pile of wood in tow, creating a dust cloud to simulate vehicles moving in the dirt. The enemy tanks spot the dust cloud and headed towards it. Miho uses the radio once more to lure the tanks.

"Hide the panzer 38(t) at point C1024R."

The commander of Saunders' Flag Tank Alisa cackles in delight as she intercepts their radio transmissions. She orders two tanks to head to the point to take out their flag tank. As the two tanks arrived at the point, they scanned at the area, they spot a gun coming out of the bush, while the other tank spotted an even bigger gun, it was the….

"A TIGER!" the Sherman's gunner screamed.

"Feuer!" Christa barked out while the StuG's commander did the same. Both tanks opened fire taking out the first tank. The second Sherman tried retreating but the Tiger had already reloaded thanks to extra space the loader has. Christa fired once more destroying the second Sherman, the force of the round with the moving tank rolled the enemy tank to its side.

"Charlie and Rock have been immobilized!" Alisa was shocked at the news.

"WHY!?" Kay shouted in surprise.

The immobilized Saunders tank crews radioed to their commander that Ooarai has a Tiger. Alisa gaped at that, besides the Firefly, none of their tanks can take it on. "That's not fair!" Alisa screamed out.

Kay smirked, "Christa you have finally shown yourself."

In the audience booth, everyone was surprised that the ones who drew first blood was Ooarai, the girls from St. Gloriana, Darjeeling and Orange were surprised that Ooarai got themselves a beast of a tank. "A Tiger! I didn't think they would have one."

Black Forest on the other hand, Erika was growling and fuming, she knew Christa had a Tiger. Maho, Miho's older sister stayed silent.

"This has gotten interesting!" Kay said as she grinned.

Miho then ordered everyone to point 128; as long as Saunders still has the Firefly they had no chance of winning, even with the Tiger, so they will use the elevation to take it out. Alisa who intercepted the transmission laughed once more as she issued her next tactics to Kay. Kay then moved all her tanks to point 128

Ooarai were moving about searching for enemy flag tank. Christa opened her hatch to talk to Miho, "Komandant, I'll shadow you guys, using the 88's range to take out the enemy from afar, that Firefly is going to be a bother to us so I'll counter-snipe them. I'll probably find that flag tank of theirs by chance as well."

Miho nodded, "Okay but be careful!" Christa gave her a casual salute as she went back inside her tank, Miho doing the same. "Their flag tank is probably here, here or around this place." Miho said as she placed markers on her map.

Kay and her tanks reached the area of interest and scanned the place before putting her binoculars down. "There's nobody here!"

"No way!" Alisa said in surprise before shutting off her radio. "Did they set us up? So where are Ooarai's tanks?"

She scanned the area once more until she heard a loud engine from behind. Behind her was a Tiger tank with Christa on her commander's hatch. Alisa and Christa stared at each other for a brief awkward moment until Christa barked out orders, "Turn and take it out!" she then started turning the beast's turret.

Alisa screamed in horror and panic, "Turn around and get us out of here!" her driver did as she was told and pushed the Sherman to its limit, getting away from the monster that is the Tiger tank. "Turn the turret and fire at it!"

"We can't penetrate its armor!" her gunner interjected.

"I don't care fire, fire!" Alisa screamed as the Sherman's turret turned and fired on the behemoth, barely scratching it.

"Makoto, pursue it!" Christa ordered as she got back to her seat taking control of the gun once more, the disadvantage of having a commander as a gunner as well is you can't really take the commander role as often, so she had to modify the commander's seat to accommodate both gunner and commander eye slits roles. She had the gun sight as well as the commander's eye slit on the hatch.

"Roger that, pursuing enemy tank!" Makoto replied as she punched it, shifting the gears to follow the enemy tank.

"Kotone break radio silence and inform the Komandant that we are pursuing the enemy flag tank!"

"Hai!"

"Tch, the pain of firing on the move!" Christa said as she fired another round from the Tiger's 8.8cm gun at the enemy Sherman which went a few inches off from its target.

Kotone then radioed to Miho, "We're pursuing the enemy flag tank at point 0765, they are making a break for it!"

"Roger that!" Miho replied, "Point 0765 was it? Draw the enemy to point 0615 where we'll meet you. All tanks to point 0615! Saori send the text to everyone!"

"Jawohl…" Christa said as she got the text and positioned her sights to steer her target to the appointed area instead. She fires the tank's gun steering the flag tank like a horse.

"Hitagi, load a smoke round and time the charge to 1.5 seconds!" Christa ordered as Hitagi loaded the round with speed, Christa aimed her sights carefully onto the front of the enemy tank, it was difficult firing on the move, especially on a heavy tank like the Tiger. As she zeroed in, she pulled the trigger unloading the round right in front, the round explodes in front of the Sherman, blinding the entire tank with white smoke.

"What are you doing? Why isn't taken out yet?" Alisa barked out.

"We can't penetrate its armor and our vision…!"

"I don't care, just fire!" the Sherman fires once more, missing wildly due to the white smoke blinding them.

Miho spots the Sherman coming out of the woods with the Tiger in pursuit. "I see the Sherman, get in position and wait for my signal. Turtle Hippo and Rabbit team protect Tiger team; I know it has thick armor but still…"

As the Tiger breaks off to join its teammates Anglerfish's Panzer IV lines up. Inside the Sherman the smoke begins to clear, "Captain, the smoke is clearing up." She spots a StuG, and M3 Lee, and the Panzer 38(t) in front of them, she gapes at the incoming tanks and then looks to her left spotting the Panzer IV. "Stop, Stop!" Alisa ordered in a panic.

The Sherman stops prematurely barely dodging the shot from the Panzer IV. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Christa grits her teeth, "Makoto turn around!" the Tiger slowly turns around due to its heavy weight despite the improved engine. She hastily turns the turret trying to line her sight on the enemy tank, she fires but misses her shot. Christa growls and punches the wall of her tank in frustration.

"All remaining tanks from Ooarai are coming for us!"

"Hey that isn't what you told me a minute ago." Kay said in confusion, this was getting a bit weird for her. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure… probably my radio interception, I'm wondering if they outsmarted us." Alisa said nervously, still in a panic.

"You moron!" Kay screamed in anger.

"I'm so sorry!" Alisa whimpered.

"I keep telling you to play fair!" Kay interjected, she then heard another explosion. "Whatever! Just get out of there! Hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alisa replied as the Sherman made for its escape.

"Counterattacking because our radio interception was discovered wouldn't be fair huh?" Kay wondered until she got an idea, "Let's do it with the same number! They have six tanks; four of you come with me. Naomi, it's your turn."

The gunner and commander of the firefly with short silver hair was chewing gum as she grinned.

The girls from St. Gloriana were surprised how this turned out. "I never expected things to turn out like this." Orange said turning to her commander.

"It's like a game of tag." Darjeeling said while taking sip from her tea cup.

Alisa was panicking while boasting how amazing the Sherman is despite it being under fire from six enemy tanks. How 50,000 of these were made, to how easy it is to drive even a monkey can do it. And how surprisingly comfy it is.

"I'm sorry but that's not really something to be proud of right now!" the gunner of the Sherman said.

"Just shut the hell up and reload the gun already!" Alisa screamed in reply, she opened her hatch as she screamed and spitted oaths like melon seeds at them, but none of the girls from Ooarai can hear her.

"Captain, she's screaming about something at us." Makoto said, Christa could only sigh at this Americans can be so hot headed sometimes.

"We are near the target and will reopen fire in 60 seconds. You have permission to fire in return. Go up the hill and circle the target." Miho ordered, unaware of the approaching Saunders reinforcements.

"Why does Takashi love her!? Why can't he see the love I have for him!?" Alisa lamented as a large bang could be heard from behind them.

"That was…" Miho turned to her left taking a peak from her commander's eye slit.

"…the Firefly's 17 pounder." Yukari added.

"That was an amazing bang." Saori said amazed that a tank gun can make that loud of a noise, compared to the Tiger's 88, the high velocity of the 17 pounder creates an immensely loud noise.

"They're here…" Christa narrowed her eyes, now the real fight has begun.

Miho and Yukari took a peak from behind. "Only five tanks?"

"Distance is about 5000 metres!" Yukari said.

"The Firefly's effective range is 3000 metres. We're still fine!"

The flag tank's crew of Saunders cheered as their back up has arrived, opening fire at their pursuers as their teammates opened fire as well. Christa then broke radio silence. "Komandant, what now…?"

"Have Duck and Rabbit take the rear and protect our flag tank. The Hippo, Anglerfish and Tiger team will continue firing on the enemy flag tank." Miho said as Saori mailed her texts to the other teams.

Momo who was in the Panzer 38(t) fired a shot at the pursuing enemy Shermans, but missed. Christa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mein gott she's horrible."

"Fire!" Came the order of the Duck team's commander, but as they fired they got hit by the Firefly's high velocity gun, putting them out of action. The tank rolls off to a rock, putting it to a halt as a white flag automatically pops out of the turret, signaling it is out of commission.

"Duck team are you okay!?" Miho asked through the radio.

"We're all fine!" they all replied in unison. "Sorry! We got knocked out!" came the voice of Noriko Isobe, the commander of Duck team.

Naomi lined up her sights in her Firefly and let loose another round, taking out Rabbit team's M3 Lee and crashes into a ditch. "We're sorry! It has such a long nose!"

"That's the Firefly for you." Yukari noted.

Christa punched the wall in her tank once more, "Dammit! Komandant if we don't do something fast were done for! My Tiger can't take a hit from the Firefly if our rear is facing them!" Christa barked out as the Tiger positions itself behind their flag tank.

"Everyone calm down! They are firing on the move as well, so their chances of hitting us are slim, if we keep on attacking we will surely hit them!" Miho said, encouraging everyone.

"Hana, keep firing. keep firing till you cant fire anymore, it's the same as love!" Saori said, encouraging the black haired girl to keep firing.

"No, one shell should be enough." Hana said as she eyes a hill with a ridge at the end. "Reizei, to the hilltop." Mako turned to her in confusion. "Let's hit them from there."

Miho smiled, "Firing from a ridge is dangerous as it leaves us open to attack, but rewarding as well. Let's give it a shot."

"Hai." Hana replied with a nod.

"Let's go." Mako shifted gears and increased the tanks speed as they went up the hill. Christa noticed this as well, "Makoto make for the trees without the enemy noticing us. We have to prevent that Firefly from hitting the Komandant."

"Roger!" replied the driver as they slipped into the trees carefully.

"Now we wait…" the Tiger's commander whispered as she kept her sights on the hill.

"It's coming down on top of you Alisa." Alisa gasped at what she meant, Kay then sent out an order to the Firefly. "Naomi, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the Firefly's gunner/commander as the Firefly went up the hill to catch up with Ooarai's Panzer IV. It halted to a stop as it got into position.

Miho looked back at spotting the Firefly pointing its gun at them as it fired. "Hit the brakes!" Miho barked halting the tank to a stop, barely dodging the round. Christa gritted her teeth; the tank was quick to fire and the tank still wasn't in her sights yet thanks to the hill. The Firefly moved up once more trying to get a shot.

"The decisive moment will be when the Firefly is reloading." Miho said to Hana.

"Understood." Replied the black-haired beauty as she turned the tank's turret, lining up her sights on Saunders' flag tank.

"There you are…" muttered the blonde as she lined up a shot on the Firefly. "C'mon just a bit more." She said as the Firefly moved into firing position.

"Shell loaded." The loaders from all three tanks said.

"Hana, please…" Miho muttered with worry and nervousness.

"Fire…" Hana and Christa said in unison as they pulled the triggers. Both rounds flew to its targets, one aimed at the Sherman flag tank and the other aimed at the Firefly. Before the Naomi could even pull the trigger, their tanked rocked violently.

"Gah!" Naomi gasped as the back of the Firefly caught fire, putting the tank out of commission. Kay grimaced, the match has been decided the moment they forgot about Tiger.

As the round soared from the Panzer IV and hit the Sherman flag tank putting it out of commission. Everyone stared in shock at what just happened. The white flag popped out of Saunders' flag tank, causing Alisa to despair.

Christa grinned, she was a good shot, but she knew there was still more to learn as she admired Hana's skill, using a short barrel to take out the tank from quite the distance away. Everyone else from Ooarai was dumbfounded at what just happened, Hana just made an amazing shot.

"Saunder's flag tank has been eliminated! The winner is Ooarai Girls High School!" an announcer said. Everyone supporting Ooarai screamed in celebration, they had just won their first match.

"We won Miporin!" Saori said out loud as she hugged Miho when they got down from their tank.

"We did it!"

"Thank you Hana." Miho said in gratitude to her gunner.

"It's only because you spurred me on." Hana replied with a smile on her face.

"Ooarai!" came the voice of the rest of their teammates arrived in retrieval trucks. Cheering that they won their first match.

Later as they lined up and bowed to the rest of the participants and said thank you. Kay walked up to Miho. "Are you the captain?"

"Uh… yes." Miho replied.

Kay only grinned and hugged her in reply, "Exciting! I'm really surprised by what you brought!" Miho was still stunned at the whole thing. After she broke the hug she calmed down.

"Um…"

"Yeah?" Kay replied.

"Where did you leave the other tanks?" Miho asked in wonder.

"I wanted to have as many as you." This surprised Miho and the rest of the team.

"But why?"

"That's Sensha-do! This isn't a war you know, your tank will cry if you're not a good person."

Kay then apologized about the radio interception. Miho then shook her head, saying that they would have lost if they used all their tanks. They then shook hands and said their goodbyes.

As they watch Saunders return home, Mako got a call. She froze in shock worrying the others. "Mako what's wrong?" Christa asked.

"It's nothing…"

"That doesn't sound like nothing with your tone like that!" Saori retorted.

"My grandmother's in the hospital."

"What!? As things are now, we won't be able to visit her without missing our chance to get back to Ooarai."

"I'll swim there." Mako said as she began to head towards the water.

"Reizei please wait."

"Use the helicopter we came on." An emotionless voice said from behind them. Miho was surprised that it was her older sister.

"What are you waiting for?" Maho asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Commander, You can't lend our helicopter to these kids." Erika argued.

"This is another part of sensh-do." Maho finished. Miho was still amazed that her sister was lending them their helicopter.

* * *

**ok I recently discovered that chapter 4 is nonexistent. So after I upload chapter 3 I will have to take a while to retype chapter 4.**

**criticism is welcome so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital**

* * *

Christa along with Miho, Yukari and Hana were walking down the hallway headed for the Reizei's room where Mako's grandmother is staying. As they reached for the door and was about to knock, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. It was an elderly voice that sounded angry and frustrated. Not to mention stubborn.

They went through the door and were greeted by Saori and Mako along with her grandmother. More arguing ensued between Mako and her grandmother as they entered the room.

"So who the heck are you guys?" the elderly woman asked.

"They're my friends from Sensha-do." Mako answered.

"Hello, I'm Miho Nishizumi."

"Hana Isuzu."

"Yukari Akiyama."

"Christa Carius."

"We won our first match in the tournament!" Saori exclaimed.

They spoke for a while Saori helped Hana get a vase for the flowers she brought. Mako's grandmother told them to head back already so their tank won't rust for the tournament. They then told her about how Mako was good with driving a tank.

"So you can drive a tank now? Can't eat that, can you?"

As they said their goodbyes to her, she spoke up once more to Miho. "Mako may lack courtesies, but… please take care of her."

"I will." Miho said with a smile.

En route back to Ooarai

They were sitting in a cabin with Mako fast asleep. Saori told them how much she wants to graduate so she can be with her Grandmother. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately due to helping take care of her grandmother.

As they head out of the train and into a bus headed for the harbour where their transport ship back to Ooarai's Warship, Saori then told them about Mako has no other family left. "Her parents died in an accident when she was in elementary."

"I see." Christa said with a sad face. "I don't even remember my real birth parents."

"Oh?" they all said in surprise.

"Papa found me when I was nine in front of his shop; I had amnesia so how I got there is a mystery. But I'm thankful it was him who found me. I wouldn't change for anything in the world."

As they embarked on the ferry en route back to their home, Miho and Christa were standing on the balcony looking at the sea when Saori approached. "You know Miporin, Mako was worried about you in the beginning."

"Eh?" Miho looked at Saori with raised eyebrows.

"You came to Ooarai alone, right? Without your family? Mako's mother looked like her grandmother, and before she died, they supposedly had a fight right before she died. She regretted she never had a chance to properly apologize."

Next day

Miho was walking to school when she heard a whimpering voice from behind. "Miporin… good morning." She looked back and spotted Saori holding onto a sleeping Mako on her back. "Help me…"

"Saori, you okay?"

They arrived at school on time thankfully, with the leader of Public Morals Committee Midoriko Sono waiting, "I see you're actually on time Mako."

"Sodoko… I'm wide awake." Mako said as she limply walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Stop calling me Sodoko!"

Saori and Miho giggled when they noticed a banner on the school that announced the victory of their first match. "Oh wow! Maybe we might get more attention this time!"

"The Student Council just went and put it up there, so can you now get Reizei off of me!?"

Lunch time

Miho was at the garage where their tank was kept. "Will this tank be enough? I know we have the Tiger but it's just one tank."

"Nishizumi-dono…?" Yukari entered holding out some lunch. "I thought I would find you here!"

"Oh there you are!" Saori Hana and Christa entered as well.

"We didn't find you at the classroom for lunch, so we thought we'd find you here." Hana said with a lunch box in her hands.

"We bought you bread." Saori held out a plastic bag. They then decided to eat lunch together.

"Are you going to leave me out of the loop?" Mako came out of the tank.

"Ah did you skip class again?" Saori interjected.

"I independently allocated a break."

"I'm going to tell grandma!"

"Please don't."

They then shared lunches on the tank as they showed off what they brought. Yukari brought a tank themed lunch. Christa brought an immensely large lunch box much to everyone's surprise.

"I have an extremely high metabolism so I have to eat a lot to keep my weight, it's practically impossible for me to gain weight." Christa explained, which got Saori extremely envious and depressed.

"That's not fair…"

As they eat their lunch, Yukari told them about the newspaper club informing the whole school about their first victory against Saunders. "A victory is still a victory!" Yukari said, which got Miho looking down.

"Winning is all that matters right?"

"Is it?" Christa asked in wonder. "I have been enjoying myself you know? I never thought Panzerfahren would be so much fun."

"Yeah… the match with Saunders and also with St. Gloriana was so much fun, practice is fun, and the way home from practice is fun!" Yukari added.

Saori nodded in agreement. "At first it felt cramped inside and my butt hurt, but now I'm really enjoying it!"

"Now that I think about it, I've been enjoying it lately as well. I used to think it was all about winning, so I ran away when I lost." Miho said with her head down in shame.

"I watched that match last year." Christa said. "A fellow tank fell of the cliff and went into the water, so you decided to abandon your tank which had the flag so you could save them. The match should have stopped but Pravda continued. You did nothing wrong there Komandant, the safety of your comrades always comes first, that is what Papa told me."

"She's right, I watched that match too, and you didn't do anything wrong!" Yukari said. "I'm sure the people saved in that tank are grateful."

"Yukari… thank you." Miho smiled in gratitude.

"Oh! Nishizumi-dono thanked me!" Yukari started feeling funny and rubbed herself all over.

"There she goes again." Christa said dryly, she is a really weird girl at times. "This isn't the first time she thanked you, ya know."

"Oh! I think she thanked me when…"

"Sergeant Oddball." Mako finished.

"Ah come on, forget that nickname already!" Yukari whined.

Hana and Saori giggled. "There are a lot of approaches to Sensha-do." Hana noted.

"Yeah, and the path we walk will in turn be our approach to Sensha-do!" Saori said as she pointed a finger into the air.

"Me and Erika used to be close you know?" Christa said, that got Miho's attention. "We were best friends, but when she decided to join Black Forest, I declined. That got her mad saying I betrayed her, I don't know what got her to say that to me, but I somehow offended her when I told her I won't be going with her, saying I had a different path of Panzerfahren to walk. And the rest is history."

* * *

**Practice**

**After school hours**

* * *

"We must win the next match! Understood?"

All the girls acknowledged, but Christa was getting suspicious with Momo and her impatience and vehement attitude. They then practiced gunnery and accuracy in the firing range, river crossing, dodging shots and tactics.

The others were loading rounds carefully into their tanks. Especially Tiger team; they carried the largest rounds out of all the tanks.

"Everyone, good work!"

They finished training in record time as they disembarked their tanks, Christa dismissed her team and they loyally saluted her. Her crew were a year younger than her so they looked up to her like an older sister. Christa didn't mind at all, but when it came to close friends, Anglerfish team was them.

The student council approached Miho saying they needed a list of parts that need to be replaced.

"Senpai, what should we do to align our sights more quickly?" Duck team came in. "We can't seem to turn the curve well."

"Uhm… one at a time please!"

"Commander, about shortening the time for us to fire during an assault…"

"What should we do when our buttocks hurt during a long drive?"

"Can't we put an air conditioner in our tank?"

"Senpai, my male friends hate it when I talk to them about tanks!" One of the girls from Rabbit team said.

"My boyfriend ran away!"

At this Miho was getting overwhelmed, that's when Anglerfish and Christa looked at each other and smiled. Yukari was the first to speak up. "I think you can direct all the mechanical questions to me."

"And I can take care of questions regarding paperwork." Hana offered.

"I'll answer whatever concerns driving." Mako offered as well, rather mellow about it though.

"I can take care of whatever questions you have about gunnery." Christa grinned.

"Feel free to ask me about love advice!" Saori raised her hand excitedly.

Miho turned to her friends and smiled at them. "Let's do our part." Hana said as she smiled at her.

"You don't have to do everything yourself, Miporin." Saori added.

"Thank you!"

Hippo Team was at the StuG III with Yukari talking about the tank; Yukari told them it wasn't classified as a tank, but more as an infantry support vehicle for front-line duty.

"So it's sort of a lightweight artillery, I suppose."

"Isn't it simply self-propelled artillery?" Yukari corrected them.

"That's it!"

Mako was helping Duck team about the driving as she demonstrated to them with her driving as she parked it and skillfully stopped it before it hit some boxes. "Woah!"

"What did you do to make it turn like that?" Duck team's leader Noriko asked her.

"Nothing special, I just read the manual." Mako answered.

"We've tried that!"

Saori was with Rabbit team teaching them about love. "Love is like a tank, the only way is forward!"

"Wow you really are an expert about love!"

"How many guys have you dated so far?" Yuuki Utsugi, Rabbit team's radio operator asked her.

Saori froze at the spot and turned around in depression. All the girls realized this and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry!"

"Ah don't worry Saori Senpai! The tank can be your boyfriend!"

"Yeah that's right, cheer up!"

Christa was helping around with gun sighting, unlike her Tiger; the other tanks were much easier to sight them. She showed every gunner of the other teams how to correctly sight them and to adjust to their preferences.

"Each gunner has their own style of shooting, don't rely on one kind of method, explore and experiment on which style suits you, trust me, you will shoot better that way." Christa informed them.

Hana was with the student council helping them with paperwork as Yuzu walked in with documents and records of their previous tanks. Yuzu asked if she could help her sift through them which Hana agreed. Yuzu was happy for the help, it was nice having Hana around.

"So Miho, do you think we can win the next match with the tanks we have?" Anzu the Student Council president asked their commander.

"Christa's Tiger was a big help, but we have very few tanks. And we cannot just simply rely on Tiger team alone. The teams are motivated enough, but with just the tanks we have now…"

"Um, excuse me but according to these records, we should have other tanks as well." Hana informed them as she shifted through the records.

Everyone split into groups as they went looking for more tanks. Miho and Mako went with Duck team as they went through the old clubhouses that were no longer used.

Yukari went with Hippo team to search as well, while Saori went with Rabbit team in the hallways of the ship to look for some tanks stored inside. The reason schools were on ships was to give them a sense of independence and self-sufficiency. As they went down the stairs they spotted two sailors the same age as them, all warships were run by students as well who wanted to take up naval studies.

"Have you seen any tanks recently?" Saori asked the sailors.

"I'm not sure if it was a tank, but we did see something like that somewhere, right? Where was it?" the first sailor asked her fellow sailor.

"Yeah, I think it was down that way, further inside."

That got Saori and the rest of Rabbit team smiling in excitement and glee.

Momo was getting impatient that they haven't found anything yet. It has been 20 years since Ooarai cancelled Sensha-do. So they don't whether their old tanks were still around.

Mako and Miho were with Duck team in one of the old clubrooms sifting through some old documents but to no avail. Mako decided to open the back window and spotted something. "Which club put laundry up here today?"

Miho walked up and noticed what used for hanging the clothes, "Ah that's a 75mm gun for a Panzer IV!"

Yukari and Hippo team found a tank along with some thrown electronics in a pond. "Ah that's a Renault B1 Bis!" Yukari informed them.

"Montgomery did well with it." Takako Suzuki nicknamed Caesar said.

"Um that's…" Yukari was about to correct her.

"Guderian was it?" Riko Matsumoto nicknamed Erwin finished for her. Which got Yukari smiling.

"Got it" Momo said as she put down her cellphone. "They found a Renault B1 Bis."

Hana and Yuzu sifted through the records at which Hana spoke up. "Greatest armor thickness at 60mm with a 75mm and 47mm gun."

"Better than the Type 89, I guess." Anzu noted.

"But now we can have another team." Yuzu added.

Everyone but Saori and Rabbit team were present when they gathered around the French tank and the 75mm gun. "Saori and the girls haven't come back yet?" Christ asked them. Mako's phone started meowing as she read the message.

"It says… 'We've been shipwrecked.'"

"Where?" Yukari asked with worry.

"Somewhere inside the ship, but apparently they don't know where exactly."

Christa sighed. "Tell her to put in any clues where exactly, at least it will help."

"Okay." Mako said as she texted back. Anzu on the other hand gave Miho the blueprints of the ship and told them to form a search party.

Christa, Mako, Miho, Yukari and Hana were deep inside the ship searching for the missing girls. Yukari had a helmet on with a flashlight attached to it. "This feels like a haunted mansion for some reason." Yukari said.

A clanging of metal was heard that freaked out Miho and Yukari as they hugged each other. "It's alright." Hana said as she walked forward.

"You really have the guts Isuzu-dono." Yukari observed. Christa looked at Mako calmly and noticed she was frozen.

"Hey Mako, you alright?' Christa asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ghosts… I hate ghosts more than waking up early!" Mako answered with a pale face.

Saori was with the first-year students huddled up together in what appears to be a storage room. Some of Rabbit team began to worry. "I'm… hungry." Aya Oono spoke up.

"Me too…" Karina Sagakuchi said as well.

"Are we gonna have to sleep here as well?" Azusa asked herself as the others started to cry as they were scared.

Saori tried to comfort them, "Don't worry, they are sending a search party for us, here I have some chocolate with me, you can have them." She said as she took out a handful of chocolate from her pocket.

Saki stood there staring at what appears to be a tank gun.

"If we're looking for storeroom 17, it should be somewhere around here." Miho noted as they looked at the ship's map hanging on a wall. Yukari's phone started ringing with an explosion ringtone that freaked out Mako.

Yukari picked up the phone. "Oh it's Lady Caesar." She placed the phone on her ear. "Yes?"

"Go west and look there, Guderian." Caesar said from the phone."

"Western front it is, understood!"

"Who the hell was that?" Mako asked after she calmed down.

"She called me by the name of my soulmate." replied Yukari. "Don't worry I got a compass to see where we're heading!"

As they headed for storeroom 17, the flashlight illuminated on the missing girls, Saori sighed in relief. "Ah we're saved!" That got all the girls of Rabbit team to huddle around Saori like she's their mother and cried in happiness. "Don't worry, everything is alright now."

"Takebe-dono really is popular." Yukari observed.

"I don't think it's the type of popularity she envisioned though." Mako retorted.

Christa and Miho looked at what appears to be a tank gun in the shadows. Christa perked up, "That's a Tiger's 88. What's it doing all the way down here?"

Bathhouse

Everyone was in the bath from an eventful day. Momo thanked them for keeping up this late and announced that they have a long road ahead of them with the tournament. "Nishizumi, your turn."

"Huh?"

"Finish it."

"Oh." Miho stood up in front of the girls as she gave the finishing speech. "Everyone! Let's do our best!" everyone just cheered and pumped up their fists.

* * *

**Anzio match**

* * *

An explosion was seen in the distance. Up close Anzio School and their Italian tanks was annihilated and Ooara got their second win.

* * *

**Sorry about the rage quit. I had some problems with the updating system.**

**The StuG is not an spg it is in fact a tank destroyer**.


	4. Chapter 4

Anzio High

"Attention!" Shouted a girl with grey hair tied into twin ponytails and red-brown eyes. "They are saying this: They have only confidence and enthusiasm. They're dangerous if they get a head of steam."

"They're saying we're strong! How flattering."Shouted a few of the Anzio students. "But Duce, What do they mean by only?"

"Basicly what they are saying is this: They have nothing other than confidence and enthusiasm. They'll fall apart easily."

"You kidding me? Don't screw with us! You think we're gonna take that lyin down?" Shouted a few enraged Anzio students.

"Everybody calm down. It's not like they're actually saying that." Stated a tall girl with long blond hair and grey eyes.

"This is merely il Duce's analysis of the situation." Said a girl of medium height with short, spiky hair with a braid on the left side and brown eyes.

"This is what I imagine." Continued the grey haired girl.

"Oh okay. Don't get me excited like that." Replied the students.

"Listen up everyone. Don't be led astray by every baseless rumor. Don't forget that we managed to defeat Maginot Academy!" Finished the girl known as Anchovy.

"Although it wasn't easy." Commented the girl known as Carpaccio.

"A win is a win." Stated the girl known as Pepperoni.

"There is nothing wrong with confidence and enthusiasm. We're going to carry them with us into the second round! Next up is Ooarai girls academy!" Continued Anchovy.

"Ooarai? Didn't they have a Tiger in the first match? I think we're screwed..." Was the reply from the Anzio Sensha-do team.

"Never fear! Why do you think we saved all that money by cutting our snack budget in half for?"

"I forget."

"I told you before! It was to buy our secret weapon! The secret weapon combined with your confidence and enthusiasm. All we need is a sharp mind and we'll finally get our long desired third round berth." Anchovy stated as Pepperoni and Carpaccio moved into position to remove a tarp from a large tank-like object. "Look and be amazed! This is Anzio high schools ultimate trump card-" She was cut off by the lunch bell.

"Yay lunch! Pasta pasta!"

"sigh..."

"Um, duce, are you sure our new weapon will be enough?" Carpacio asked.

"Of course it will!" replied Anchovy in a very enthusiastic tone.

"But I though they had a tiger..." Peperoni stated.

"Eh? ...WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yes yes I know its short...Truth is I have writers block...So I had to force myself to give you this "preview" rather than chapter.**

**I apologize but it may be a while before I continue. But I'm not giving up. I promised the previous author that I would continue his story, and that's a promise I intend to keep. Until next time...see y'all later.**


End file.
